


Winding Down

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Established Relationship, F/M, Mirror Sex, PWP without Porn, Playful Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, kink: "don't stop"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: After a long day Bucky helps you let things go.Square:  K1, Kink: “Don’t Stop.”





	Winding Down

You stood at the vanity brushing your teeth.  It had been a long day and you were feeling it.  Not physically exhausted exactly.  Just that mental exhaustion you got from having to be a functioning member of society.  When just being around strangers and acquaintances had drained you.

You were home now though and there was nothing you were looking forward to more than having a long, hot shower to wash the day off and getting into bed with Bucky.  He would understand.  He understood that kind of exhaustion better than anyone.

As you spat your toothpaste into the sink, he came in heading straight to the toilet and lifting the lid.

You grimaced as the sound of urine hit the water.  “Gross, Bucky.  Have we really reached the peeing in front of each other stage?”  You asked.

He chuckled.  “Have now.  You should be happy.  That’s an important stage.”

“But we have a whole other bathroom.”  You whined before going back to brushing your teeth.

“Yeah, but that’s all the way over the other side of the apartment and this one is here where the bedroom is.”  He said.

There was a flush, and Bucky dropped the lid down.  At least he did that in any case.  No falling into the toilet water when you stumbled in in the middle of the night for you.

You stepped out of the way of the sink and Bucky washed his hands when he was done he moved toward you and you spat the last out the toothpaste out and rinsed your mouth.  It was like a well-rehearsed dance and when your toothbrush was back in the holder Bucky’s arms were circled around your waist and running up under your shirt.

You hummed and leaned back against him and he kissed your neck.  The scruff of his beard creating a little tingle before his soft lips pressed against your skin.

“What are you doing?”  You asked, your voice coming out half moan.

He cupped your breasts and massaged them gently as his lips ghosted down to your collarbone, making your skin prickles as his facial hair scratched along it.  “Thought we could have a shower together.”  He said.  “You know… endorphins or whatever?”

“Mmm, they are good.”  You hummed.

He smiled against your skin.  You could see the contentment in his eyes reflected in the bathroom mirror.  “See, I’m smart.  Always full of good ideas.”

He pulled your shirt off over your head and began unbuttoning your jeans.  While he was working down your jeans and then your panties you removed your bra.  Soon you were standing naked in front of him and he was still fully clothed.

He kissed you, lifting you up from the ground and sitting you on the edge of the vanity. You tugged at his tank top while your lips moved against each other deeply and with an edge of frantic need. He pulled back just long enough to get his tank top off.  As he tossed it aside you used your feet to shove his sweatpants down.   His erection sprung free as and he pushed it against your pussy, grinding into you.

“So we’re just going to do this here? We’re not even going to get into the shower?”  You breathed.

“Shower sex is the worst.”

You raked your fingers down along his shoulders, your fingertips rising and falling on the scarring of his arms.  He moved a hand in between you both, teasing and stroking your cunt. It sent a buzz through you and you let out a low moan as he first circled your clit and then probed one finger inside of you.  You wanted him. Desperately. Needed him inside of you. All you were, was the desire for him.

“Just fuck me, Bucky.” You groaned, pressing your hips against his.

He didn’t need asking twice. The head of his cock pressed against your entrance and he thrust in.  His lips were on yours again, and his kiss was hungry and passionate as he fucked you deep and hard.  His huge cock stretching and filling you completely.

His thrusting picked up speed. He raised his head from yours, and you bit down on his shoulder, muffling your moans.  You clutched at his back desperately, and your legs wrapped tightly around his waist.  You wanted to scream out, let yourself go completely.  You were painfully aware of how thin the walls of your apartment were though.  So instead of crying out, you rode him, bearing down, focusing on staying silent.

You looked up at his face and the realization that he was watching you both in the mirror struck.  You cupped his jaw and turned his face down to look at you. “That doesn’t seem fair that you can watch and I can’t.”  You panted.

He pulled out and you dropped to the floor.  Grabbing your hips he spun you around to face the mirror.  The cool metal of his prosthetic touched the middle of your back, guiding you to bend over the vanity before he sunk into you again.

You moaned and locked your eyes on his.  Watching the intensity written on his face as he fucked you from behind and your own tense expression as he drove into you, did something to you.  It added to it somehow.  Intensifying the waves of pleasure traveling through you.  You started moaning and crying out as your orgasm began to build.  “Fuck, Bucky.  I never want you to stop fucking me.”

Bucky shook his head and shushed you. “Steve will hear us.  You know the walls in this place are thin.”

You actually laughed out loud. “Good luck with that.”

He leaned over you, putting his hand over your mouth. You reached back with one hand and gripped his neck.  Your eyes never left your reflection though.  Your back had arched, exposing your breasts and part of your stomach.  Your muscles were all clenched, sweat glistened on your skin.  Bucky was pressed against you. His hand covering your mouth as he tilted your head back to him, and without breaking eye contact with you through the reflection in the mirror, he began biting and sucking your neck. It was the most erotic thing you’d ever seen. Better than any porn. This was the two of you.  Primal.  Full of desire. Giving yourselves to your base instincts together. He slipped two fingers into your mouth, and you sucked on them moaning deeply.

Your orgasm was peaking.  You could feel it filling you, but it wouldn’t quite break.  You furrowed your brow in concentration and clenched the walls of your cunt.  “Don’t.  Stop.  Don’t ever stop!”  You moaned around his digits.

Bucky groaned and picked up his pace.  Pounding into you.

“Fuck you’re beautiful.” Bucky groaned. “Come for me, I want to watch you come.”

And you did. Groaning, twisting, clenching.  You came hard, his words acting as a trigger to your climax.  You gripped his neck with one hand, while the other clutched helplessly at the countertop.

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Bucky moaned. He lent his head down into the middle of your back, and with a few more thrusts he came too.

You pushed yourself up off the counter, and Bucky slipped out of you.

“Fuck, I love fucking you,” Bucky hummed, his arms wrapping around your shoulders as he nuzzled into your neck.

You turned in his arms and hugged him around the waist. “I just came, because you told me to.”

Bucky started giggling and he pulled you tightly against him.  “I know.  You’re so my bitch.”

You poked his stomach.  “Okay, you huge dork.  Let’s shower.”

“That helped though right?”  He said.  “You feel more relaxed?”

You hummed and nodded, relaxing your weight against his.  “Yeah, it did.  You always know what will help.”

“And now it’s a shower.”  He said pressing his lips to your forehead.  He pulled away and turned on the water.  When it was hot you both climbed in and started to wash away what was left of the day.


End file.
